The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for monitoring an animal.
Wherever a herd of cows is to be monitoredxe2x80x94indoors or outdoorsxe2x80x94there is a need for establishing the behaviour or the state of health of each cow. Generally, this is performed by the milker at each milking session. This, however, is not a very precise method, as an early stage of heat, a nervous behaviour, illness or diseases, such as BSE (xe2x80x9cmad cow""s diseasexe2x80x9d) does not necessarily appear during milking session, but during times of the day, when the milker is not present. Accordingly, there is a need for early establishment of an abnormal behaviour or state of health of the animal, especially at farms with large herds.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for allowing monitoring of the animal in order to allow early establishment of an abnormal state of health or an abnormal behaviour of the animal.
This has been solved by an apparatus of the initially defined kind, characterised in that it comprises a control means having a sensor means adapted to sense a movement of the animal and to establish a value of the movement regarding said animal, said control means being adapted to provide an output signal.
It has furthermore been solved by an apparatus of the initially defined kind, which is characterised in that it comprises control means having sensor means for establishing the existence of a breathing of the animal, and heart rate calculation means for establishing a value of the breathing rate regarding said animal, said control means being adapted to provide an output signal.
It has also been solved by a method of the initially defined kind, which is characterised by sensing the existence of a breathing of the animal by means of a breathing sensor associated with a control means, and by establishing the breathing rate regarding said animal.
By the said apparatus and method, it is possible to promptly take care of an animal and perform appropriate actions.
Suitably, said control means is adapted to provide said output signal in case said value of the movement exceeds a predetermined level and not to provide said signal in case said value of the movement does not exceed said predetermined level, in order to allow certain movement of the animal.
Alternatively, said control means is adapted to provide said output signal in case the said value exceeds a predetermined level and not to provide said signal in case said value does not exceed said predetermined level.
Hereby, it is possible to determine or to set a limit to said value.
Preferably, the value of the movement rate is stored at a plurality of or at variable occasions regarding said animal. Alternatively, the value of the breathing rate is stored at a plurality of or at variable occasions regarding said animal Hereby, it is possible to more extensively monitor an animal suspected to behave in an abnormal manner.
Suitably, said control means is adapted to establish an average movement rate or an average breathing rate regarding said animal. outgoing from the stored values. Hereby, a normal state of health or behaviour is possible to establish.
Preferably, said sensor means comprises a non-invasive sensor. Hereby, it is possible to sense the movement or the breathing of the animal without hurting it.
Such a sensor may be adapted to be held against a part of the animal""s body, e.g. its belly and could be a tactile sensor.
Alternatively, said sensor means is adapted to be held at a distance from the animal""s body, such as a laser sensor, an ultrasonic sensor. an ultrasonic distance meter, provided in the vicinity of the animal""s belly, a microphone provided in the vicinity of the animal""s head or a camera associated with said control means for allowing image processing of a received image.
Additionally, the apparatus comprises an animal related apparatus adapted to perform an animal related operation to an animal, said control means being associated with said animal related apparatus, wherein said animal related means is adapted to perform an action in response to said output signal.
Hereby, it is possible to control the animal related apparatus to perform a suitable action, if e.g. an abnormal behaviour or state of health of the animal is indicated. Such action may be to at least suspend said animal related operation in case already started and not to initiate said operation in case not started.
Preferably, said animal related apparatus is an automatic milking apparatus comprising a robot arm for performing said animal related operation, said control means being associated with said robot arm. Accordingly, said animal related operation is at least one of inspecting the teats, spraying the teats, cleaning the teats and attaching teatcups to the teats of the animal.
Suitably, said sensor is provided to sense an animal in an animal space, such as a milking stall, a feeding stall or a gateway provided with sideward limiting means.
Preferably, said animal space is provided with at least one gate, said control means being associated with said gate, and wherein said animal related operation is to open said gate for allowing the animal to leave the animal space. Hereby, it is possible to prevent an animal, which behaves in an abnormal way, from destroying e.g. the milking equipment or a robot arm.
Suitably, an identification means is provided, for allowing values of rates regarding an identified animal individual to be evaluated. Hereby, it is possible to monitor each animal individual of a whole herd.
Preferably, said control means is associated with an alerting means, to which the control means is adapted to send an output signal. Hereby, it is possible to promptly call for the milker by ringing a bell, a buzzer, sending a signal to a mobile telephone or via the Internet to a service man.
Suitably, said sensing means is adapted to provide a value of the distance of said movement. Alternatively, said sensing means is adapted to provide a value of the velocity of said movement. Alternatively, said sensing means is adapted to provide a value of the acceleration of said movement.
Preferably, said sensor means includes a time calculating means for establishment of time elapsed during the animal""s movement. Hereby, it is possible to calculate an acceleration outgoing from the sensed values.
Suitably, said sensor is adapted to sense the amplitude of said movement. Alternatively, or additionally, said sensor is adapted to sense the frequency of said movement. Hereby, it is possible to sense whether the animal moves violently or is shivering.